


No Hay Pam Para Tanto Pim

by nimscott



Category: Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pactos, Pining, Smut, Unrequited, politifics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimscott/pseuds/nimscott
Summary: Crónica de la nueva política española donde, a veces, para conseguir lo que quieres, tienes que darlo todo. Y vaya si lo das con gusto.Escrito en diciembre de 2015, turbulento y pecaminoso período de elecciones y emociones. Pido perdón a todos estos señores menos a Iglesias porque me consta que le encanta esto.





	1. Mucho ruido y pocas nueces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skywalkerlesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerlesbian/gifts).



-Pues una pérdida de tiempo, qué iba a ser-Pablo hizo un gesto con la mano que parecía implicar con bastante claridad a dónde mandaba al presidente del gobierno. Íñigo suspiró y se puso el cinturón mientras arrancaban rumbo de nuevo a Lavapiés.

-Bueno, pérdida, pérdida… Los periódicos se estarán haciendo eco de la reunión varios días-intentó suavizar la cosa. Pablo resopló burdamente.

-¡Reunión! Un tour por Moncloa, eso me han dado. Ya conozco Moncloa de mi juventud y me la volveré a conocer cuando gane, no veo el propósito de…

-Bien de ego-se oyó la voz de Juan Carlos Monedero, oculto tras un ejemplar de Mongolia. Pablo e Íñigo le miraron, uno con el ceño fruncido y el otro conteniendo la respiración.-No sé qué coño esperabas, Pablo. Bastante con que te ha dejado entrar. Igual se pensaba que le ponías una bomba bolivariana-el rostro burlón del profesor asomó tras los papeles, y Pablo hizo un mohín de desagrado. Juan Carlos rió.

-Respeto, respeto piden y es aquello de lo que carecen-masculló el líder de Podemos.

-Ya conoces el dicho-replicó Juan Carlos.-No les toques las narices.

-¡Y tanto que se las voy a tocar!

-No les toques las narices-repitió el profesor, inclinándose hacia adelante y agarrando a Pablo por la pechera de la camisa.-Me jodieron a mí, jodieron a Íñigo. Jodieron a Tania y que me parta un rayo si hay algún cargo de Podemos que no haya sido acusado de cualquier banalidad, cualquiera, con tal de que sea mínimamente criminal. Te mole o no, la casta domina, y sacándoles la lengua sólo les darás más ganas de arrancarte esa coleta tuya.

-No sé para qué coño te tengo aquí, deberías estar en tu casa y lejos de Podemos, si tantas ganas tenías de irte-Pablo, sin réplicas, había acudido a escupir veneno para descargarse con Monedero. Íñigo se dio por vencido y se dedicó a observar la M-30; cuando los dos profesores se enzarzaban, más valía no meterse en medio. Harían las paces tarde o temprano.

-Me necesitas, perroflauta-sonrió Juan Carlos y volvió a esconderse tras su periódico.

-Qué cojones, yo no me veo con ese.

A veces Pablo podía ser un auténtico crío.

-No puede ser peor que Rajoy.

-Al menos Mariano sabe lo bajo que está-le defendió Pablo.-¿No hay noticias de Sánchez al menos? ¿O de Rosa? Este es un niñato prepotente que lleva la casta grabada en la frente. Todavía huele a Nenuco y billetes de quinientos, ¿qué puede salir de eso si no piques? No pienso caer en ese nido de víboras.

-Víboras catalanas, tan letales ellas-Juan Carlos nunca perdía una ocasión para meter baza de fondo. Íñigo le chistó y el profesor le miró mal.

-La reunión la ha propuesto su equipo, no él ni nosotros-recordó el joven, ignorando al otro.-Algo quieren. Al menos te enterarás de algún chisme.

-No creo que digan de pactar-rió Pablo, dando un trago a su cerveza. Aquella noche, solo estaban ellos tres en la sede; les habían dado el finde libre al resto del equipo, y casi estaban ahí por gusto. Pablo sabía que probablemente sería uno de los últimos fines de semana de libertad y paz antes de comenzar las preparaciones para las electorales.

-Un Podemos-Ciudadanos sería bestial-rió Juan Carlos.

-Toda una esperanza para España-completó Pablo. Íñigo torció el gesto.-Voy a ir. Por curiosidad, más que nada…-hubo una pausa.-¿Os quedáis mucho más?

-Yo tengo cuestiones de unos formularios-musitó vagamente Íñigo.

-Yo debería pirarme-con un gruñido, Monedero se puso en pie.-Mañana se supone que tengo que estar en no sé dónde. Mejor ir sin parecer un panda.

-Das miedo hasta bien descansado-se burló Pablo, y Juan Carlos acentuó su marcado ceño crítico, que le había ganado tanto temor entre el alumnado.-Anda, ve. Aún tengo que contestar un par de emails-murmuró adentrándose en dirección a su oficina, bostezando.

Íñigo no despidió a Juan Carlos. Siempre habían sido distantes. Juan Carlos no se despidió de Íñigo, sumergiéndose en la noche madrileña al salir como si se lo hubiese tragado la oscuridad.

El niño de Podemos llevaba un buen rato organizando un fajo de papeles administrativos cuando notó una presencia a su espalda. Al girarse, vio al líder de Podemos mirándole, botella en mano, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Tú también tienes movidas mañana.

-No tardaré mucho más-se encogió de hombros Íñigo.-¿Tienes prisa por que me vaya?

-¿Y tú, Errejón? ¿Tienes diez minutos más que perder aquí?-inquirió Pablo, tomándose lo que le quedaba de cerveza. El chico dudó.

-¿Perder?-atinó finalmente, en quizás una tentativa de corregir la palabra. Pablo sonrió, divertido.

-Diez minutos de tu tiempo y del mío-se acercó despacio, dejando la botella en una mesa. Íñigo dejó bruscamente los papeles y antes de poder decir referéndum alguno de los dos se abalanzó sobre el otro en un apasionado beso, desmedido, voraz, con cuatro manos marcadas por los libros y los bolis Bic deslizándose sobre camisas arrugadas de Alcampo, levantando chispas invisibles en la ardiente piel que había bajo ellas. En no poco estaban las camisas abiertas y sacadas de los pantalones, escasos segundos pasaron hasta el ruido de una cremallera. Pablo se deslizó hacia el suelo, marcando una descuidada senda hacia abajo por el pecho de Íñigo, que jadeó.

-Recuerda esto cuando veas mañana la sonrisita marca Rivera-susurró Pablo, echando el aliento sobre la ropa interior de Íñigo.-Recuerda el contraste entre las tres horas de nada con ese, y los diez minutos de todo que te esperan-y abrió la boca.

Seguro que a Pablo le sabría a Estrella Galicia, pero Íñigo aún no había bebido nada desde que llegaron de Moncloa. Su sed no tardaría en ser saciada; benditos diez minutos en Comú.


	2. El gato y el ratón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte, en la que Alberto consuela a Íñigo y Pablo y Albert tienen una charlita. Crónica de la nueva política española donde, a veces, para conseguir lo que quieres, tienes que darlo todo. Y vaya si lo das con gusto.

-¿No es algo pronto para estar bebiendo?-Íñigo no tuvo que girarse para ver quién le hablaba; por toda respuesta, bebió un trago largo de cerveza mientras Alberto Garzón se dejaba caer a su lado y pedía una para sí.

-Es la cerveza pre-comida, tío-el recién llegado se abstuvo de comentar su prematura interpretación errónea de la frase. Carraspeó.

-¿Cuántas llevas?-preguntó finalmente. Íñigo miró su botella, al camarero, a Garzón y de nuevo a la botella.

-¿Tres?-adivinó.

-Cuatro-corrigió el hombre tras la barra.

-Entonces seis, porque las de anoche no han bajado del todo-resumió Íñigo enarcando las cejas, y Alberto suspiró.

-¿Y cuál es la razón?-no hubo respuesta inmediata.-Pablo-Íñigo dio un trago.-Entiendo.

-Ayer viste el debate, ¿cierto? Aunque dijiste que no lo harías.

Esta vez fue Alberto quien eludió la pregunta bebiendo. Ambos rieron disimuladamente.

-Ese maldito coletas va a ser nuestra ruina.

Íñigo observó a su amigo mientras pedía comida por los dos. Su amistad con Alberto Garzón era un secreto, del tipo de los que se mantienen porque a nadie se le ocurre preguntar al respecto. Le parecía que Pablo sospechaba algo, pero el tema nunca salía, y Alberto y él seguían quedando para comer o cenar al menos una vez a la semana. Era una relación que arrastraban desde los tiempos de la vieja IU, y que se mantenía a flote sólo por su propia naturaleza. Por eso, y porque ambos perdían el culo por Pablo Iglesias.

-Estoy preocupado por él, Alberto.

-Qué novedad. Despreocúpate, esta campaña va a acabar con todos nosotros.

-No es por eso. Bueno-concedió Íñigo en parte.-Pero es que esta mañana ha quedado con Rivera. Él solo, aunque ayer me dijo que iba yo con él. De tranquis, para un brunch, pero lo ha montado el equipo de Ciudadanos y uno de los dos se va a comer vivo al otro, si es que lo sé.

-Lo del equipo es mierda. Es un farol-afirmó Albert.

-Qué seguridad.

-¡Es cierto! El equipo de Rivera no pinta una mierda, menos cuando hay que repasarle el curso de coaching o limpiarle la coca de la pechera-Íñigo rió en alto. No, no afirmaría si le preguntaran que Albert Rivera era un cocainómano, pero era una calumnia tan certera que resultaba imposible no disfrutar de ella a veces.-Hazme caso, esto lo ha montado él. Sabe Dios con qué intenciones.

-Gracias por confirmar mis sospechas-el tono de Íñigo era tal, que Alberto lo rodeó inmediatamente con los brazos, frotándole la espalda para reconfortarle. El chico reclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo. Alberto Garzón siempre daba los mejores abrazos, no homo.

-No te preocupes, es Pablo. Es Pablo, ¿recuerdas? Sabe defenderse.

-No puedo evitar verle como el perseguido aquí.

-¿El perseguido? ¿Con la cara de gato borde que tiene?-a su pesar, Íñigo soltó una carcajada.

 

 

De pie frente a aquel restaurante con aspecto cutrelegante del barrio de Salamanca, Pablo Iglesias se sentía más bien como el ratón. Sabía que Albert le estaba esperando en un reservado bajo el nombre Ciudadanos. Pagando con dinero público y obligándole a decir el nombre de su partido en voz alta, Rivera parecía estar intentando que su rival llegara con cara de mala leche a la mesa. Pablo no le iba a decepcionar.

Al entrar, no había nadie en la puerta; la una de la tarde aún eran horas bajas en un país donde la gente comía casi a las tres. No estaba vacío, apenas había un hombre trajeado en la barra del bar y un par de mesas ocupadas. Lo bastante tranquilo como para pasar desapercibidos, siendo dos candidatos a la presidencia del gobierno a principios ya de noviembre. Para su alivio, el susodicho reservado era apenas una zona de la sala principal separada con solamente unas gruesas cortinas de terciopelo color vino que aislaban muy bien del ruido. Cuando Rivera le vio, se levantó, esbozó su sonrisa en forma de corazón aplastado y le tendió la mano a Pablo.

-Buenos días, Albert.

-Buenos, Pablo-contestó el otro, y ambos se quedaron mirándose con sendas sonrisas incómodas. Finalmente, Pablo tomó asiento.

-Pues tú dirás-dijo, agarrando un menú.-¿Has pedido bebidas ya?-Albert negó con la cabeza, sentándose, algo amedrentado.-Pues yo quiero… ¿una cerveza?

-Pablo, estando a menos de dos meses de las elecciones y viendo la pasmosa velocidad a la que se están desmoronando los padres del bipartidismo, creo que tú y yo deberíamos ir asentando un futuro entre Ciudadanos y Podemos.

Pablo agarró un colín y se puso a masticarlo, confuso. Era como si al naranjito le acabaran de cambiar el chip.

-Eres consciente de lo que eres tú y lo que soy yo, ¿verdad?-preguntó al cabo de un rato. Albert abrió y cerró la boca como un pez, buscando las palabras.-Nuestros votantes se escupirían mutuamente en la calle. Si pactáramos, como mínimo nos tirarán zapatos a la cabeza, como a Bush.

-Vamos, Pablito, exageras un poco-”Pablito” frunció el ceño.-Piénsalo. De aquí no nos vamos sin pacto. El SOE por orgullo jamás acordará nada con el PP.

-No me trago eso, si te soy sincero-intervino Pablo, y Albert puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te aseguro que no pactarán. Hemos llegado a un punto de ruptura, y ya llevan tirándose de los pelos desde la transición.

-Transición-repitió Pablo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Lo que tú digas. El caso-a Albert se le empezaban a notar los nervios de no poder llegar al grano. Pablo sonrió disimuladamente.-Las dos opciones que la gente se espera son, o que yo pacte con Rajoy, o que tú lo hagas con Sánchez.

-Si pactas con Rajoy perderás a la mayor parte de tu electorado. Eres consciente de eso, ¿verdad?-Albert miraba a Pablo de refilón a través de las largas pestañas. Y tanto que lo era.-Ídem si pacto con Sánchez. Bueno, no tan dramáticamente como tú-añadió Pablo, altanero.

-No se puede ganar, Pablo. Perderemos apoyos hagamos lo que hagamos.

-En el juego de tronos, o ganas o…

-Tienes que estar de coña-interrumpió Albert alzando la voz, habiendo perdido la paciencia del todo, y Pablo se rió. Tras unos segundos, el primero también cedió a las risas.

-Bien, bien-consiguió decir finalmente el podemita.-Sinceramente, Albert, me halagas, pero…

-Sólo considéralo-rogó el otro.-Piénsatelo. En dos semanas, te llamaré.

-¿Mediados de noviembre no es algo tarde para anunciar intenciones de pacto?

-¿Quién ha dicho que esto saldrá de entre nosotros dos?-Albert esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, y a Pablo le dio un vuelco el corazón. Era una propuesta sucia que iba en contra de todos sus principios. Y, no obstante… No, no podía ser. Pablo tomó aire.

-En dos semanas, te diré que no-dijo poniéndose en pie.-Voy un momento al lavabo. Confío en tu criterio para elegir del menú.

-Pablo-Albert se levantó también y recorrió los dos pasos que había recorrido Pablo, quien se encontró de pronto incómodamente acorralado entre la esquina y su interlocutor.-Pablo-repitió Albert en voz baja, yendo a apoyar una mano en su ¿hombro?, pero sin decidirse al final. Pablo detestaba aquella indecisión que Rivera rara vez conseguía disimular. Hazlo de una vez.-Entre los dos, podemos arreglar la economía de este país. En eso estamos bastante de acuerdo. En medidas sociales, si buscamos un punto medio nadie podrá quejarse.

-Estás dispuesto a todo con tal de echar a los de siempre del poder, ¿eh, facha junior?-Albert puso una cara tal que a Pablo se le saltaron las lágrimas sin ni siquiera reírse. Le tomó completamente por sorpresa cuando Albert le empujó contra la pared. Sus manos, calientes y algo húmedas a través de la camisa de Pablo, no le dejaban moverse.

-Yo no voy a ganar, y tú no vas a ganar. Pero juntos, “podemos”-Albert torció el gesto.-quitarles el poder. ¿No es lo que querías?-le llegaba su aliento de menta a la nariz.

-Así, no creo-murmuró Pablo, y se acercó hasta que la punta de su nariz casi tocó la de Albert.-Contigo, no lo veo.

-Lo verás-Albert le presionó contra la pared antes de soltarle y volver a la mesa.-Dejemos el tema, todo se verá. Tengamos la comida en paz, seamos normales por un rato.

-Prohibido hablar de política-le siguió la bola Pablo, algo desorientado, antes de recordar que se suponía que tenía que ir al lavabo. Salió del reservado y se alejó, aún vacilante. No tenía muy claro qué acababa de pasar.

¿Albert Rivera le había aprisionado contra la pared en aras de conseguir acordar un pacto secreto? ¿Era por impresionar solamente? Si se lo contaba a la persona equivocada podían pasar cosas terribles; pocos españoles había que no quisieran sugerir un tinte malintencionado en la situación. Entró al baño de hombres, sacó el móvil y buscó en la agenda el número de Íñigo. Seguramente se reiría. Levantó la mirada y se vio en el espejo.

Tras unos segundos, volvió a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo.


	3. Que no, hostias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tercera parte, en la que Pablo tiene un sueño, Íñigo está en celo y hablar con Pedro Sánchez es como hablar con una pared. Crónica de la nueva política española donde, a veces, para conseguir lo que quieres, tienes que darlo todo. Y vaya si lo das con gusto.

En la oscuridad, unos labios buscaban los suyos. La natural curva hacia arriba no coincidía con los finos labios de Pablo, cuyas comisuras siempre tendían hacia abajo, pero de alguna manera encontraban una forma de encajar, y en la oscuridad, saltaban chispas como las de las bengalas navideñas. Sentía caricias en la espalda, frías pero agradables. Un olor a perfume masculino y aftershave, a vino. Besos, calor, aliento.

Pablo boqueó, buscando más de aquello. Un cuerpo grueso, fornido y mayor que el suyo le acorraló, le tocó por todas partes, le aprisionó, haciéndole gemir. Una mano le agarró el miembro y lo empezó a masturbar, y arqueó la espalda, gimiendo.

-Vamos, vamos, ¿tan pronto?-lo azuzó una voz.-Duras tan poco como tu integridad política, Pablito…-Pablo gruñó suavemente, y empujó con las caderas.-Así, dame, dame más-Pablo se aferró a la voz, a aquel cuerpo voluminoso y suave, se frotó contra él buscando aliviar la necesidad que le picaba el alma como una caries.-¿Es todo?

Pablo jadeó muy alto. La mano entonces le cogió por la polla con fuerza. Pablo se corrió, incapaz de pensar o emitir sonido alguno, borracho de dolor y placer.

Cuando abrió al fin los ojos, varios minutos más tarde, el mundo estaba mucho más claro, tanto que le dolió y volvió a cerrarlos. Cuando pudo tomar el control de su entorno, se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, que estaba en su cama, enredado en todas las mantas. La segunda, que tenía la entrepierna fría y pegajosa. Hizo un ruido de desagrado, evaluó daños (las sábanas habían salido indemnes, para su alegría) y se levantó con cuidado para ir a ducharse.

Intentó no pensar en el sueño durante la ducha. Intentó no pensar en el encuentro que tenía organizado ese día con Pedro Sánchez, ni el minuto de extraña cercanía que había compartido el día anterior con Albert Rivera.

Lo intentó.

Cuando salió de la ducha, tras haber limpiado bien las paredes de la misma de rastros blanquecinos, la lucecita led de su móvil le esperaba parpadeando. Eran mensajes de Íñigo para asegurarse de que no se le había olvidado el próximo encuentro, y para pedirle que pasara por la sede antes de ir. Aquello no lo habían acordado, pero Pablo se encogió de hombros para sí. Si Íñigo se lo pedía…

Cuando Pablo entró al local, Íñigo fue intencionadamente hacia él, le rozó el hombro con bastante brusquedad y pasó de largo en dirección al baño. Pablo conocía la señal, y le siguió.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó con calma una vez estuvieron encerrados en la pequeña habitación, pero Íñigo simplemente se le echó encima, oprimiéndolo contra la puerta en un apasionado beso. Pablo lo correspondió como bien pudo, pero no se le escapó la sensación de que últimamente le empujaban demasiado a menudo contra superficies verticales. Cuando ese pensamiento llevó a la idea de Rivera besándole, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en armonía con la mano rápida de Íñigo yendo de la curva lumbar de su espalda a su trasero, aferrándolo con hambre.-Tío, Íñigo, tengo que…-intentó hablar a través del beso.-Tengo que estar ahí en media hora-Íñigo jadeó en su cuello.

-Son quince minutos de camino a pie-respondió deprisa y siguió a lo suyo, desabrochándole el pantalón a Pablo, que intentó más o menos detenerle.-Quiero que me folles. Necesito que me folles, Pablo.

-¿Pero qué te ha dado a ti?-la mano derecha de Pablo empezó a abrirse paso entre las nalgas de Errejón, sobre la ropa interior, pero la izquierda palmeó a la del chico cuando intentaba seguir trasteando con la cremallera de Pablo.-Tengo que irme ya, Íñigo. Además, no estoy por la labor-Íñigo protestó en voz más o menos alta, aferrándose a él.-Me desperté bastante palote-le susurró Pablo al oído, sabiendo que al otro se le pondrían los pelos como escarpias.-Y creo que fue por tu culpa. Discúlpame por haber tenido que ocuparme de ello si quería salir a la calle sin atraer miradas.

Era una mentira, pero una sana, pensó Pablo. Mientras decía todo eso, su mano había estado tanteando el culo de Íñigo, masajeando circularmente el perineo e incluso metiendo a través de la tela del slip la punta de un dedo o dos, poniendo al chaval a punto de caramelo, tanto que ya le costaba estar en pie por su cuenta y estaba aferrado a la camisa de Pablo. Entonces, retiró la mano.

-¿Por qué? No, sigue-pidió Íñigo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Esta noche-prometió Pablo, le dio un beso de tornillo, se abrochó el pantalón y salió del baño en un fluido movimiento, dejando atrás al sufrido Íñigo.

Diría que lo lamentaba, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza: la primera de ellas, ver si el Ken de la campaña electoral estaba interesado en un pacto de la “izquierda”. Le iba a cantar las cuarenta a ese rojo de mentirijilla.

-Hombre, Pablo Iglesias-Pablo Iglesias frunció la nariz. Le desagradaba aquel saludo, como si su encuentro fuera casual e inesperado. El equipo de Sánchez y el suyo habían acordado la reunión días atrás, y con toda seguridad no era una sorpresa para ninguno de los dos.

-Pedro-saludó tendiéndole la mano; el socialista se la estrechó con firmeza. Al lado de aquel gigante, Pablo se sentía ligeramente amenazado.

-He oído que ayer comiste con el líder de otro partido.

-No me gusta la palabra líder, Pedro-comentó suavemente Pablo.-Tiene connotaciones que me desagradan.

-Connotaciones con las que decidiste vivir cuando levantaste Podemos y te nombraste su… líder-Pablo soltó una risita, pero su mirada era amenazadora.

-No voy a morder tu anzuelo, Pedro.

-¿Anzuelo?-el socialista esbozó una sonrisa de anuncio.

-Estamos en esa parte de la precampaña en que todo el mundo intenta prepactar y nadie lo consigue porque no somos capaces de dejar de lado los piques infantiles. Y, la verdad, ya me cansa un poco.

Pedro tomó un trago de su café a medias.

-Si te cansa la hipocresía y dar vueltas una y otra vez a los mismos desacuerdos sin llegar a nada, has elegido mal la profesión.

-Hay otra forma de hacer política.

-Buena suerte consiguiendo que tu forma se imponga-Pedro volvió a sonreír. Pablo no supo bien si considerarlo una chanza o directamente un desafío. Prefirió dejarlo pasar.

-Hoy me he levantado con el pie izquierdo. ¿Te importa si vamos a lo que vamos?

Pedro enarcó una ceja, sembrándole a Pablo la duda de una posible malinterpretación, pero contestó antes de que pudiera corregirse.

-Vamos pues-el socialista tomó asiento en la barra del bar.-¿Te parece entonces que es, a primeras, posible un pacto entre mi partido y el tuyo?-Pablo tomó un trago del café que le acababan de poner y se quemó la boca y medio esófago.

-No-empezó.


End file.
